Drabble for You (CHANGMIN)
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Yunho tiba-tiba jadi pangeran saat mabuk dan nganggap Changmin Princess-nya. Changmin marah karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya. Ia memberi Yunho tantangan sebagai hukumannya. Tantangan untuk membuat Drabble yang buat Changmin klepek-klepek. Apa isi Drabble dari si Jung pabbo? HoMin!


_**C.H.A.N.G.M.I.N**_

Yunho tiba-tiba jadi pangeran saat mabuk dan nganggap Changmin _Princess_-nya. Changmin marah karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya. Ia memberi Yunho tantangan sebagai hukumannya. Tantangan untuk membuat _Drabble_ yang buat Changmin klepek-klepek. Apa isi _Drabble_ dari si Jung pabbo?

.

.

_Pairing:_

_Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin a.k.a HoMin_

_Genre:_

_Romance, Humor *garink*_

_Warning:_

_Typos, OOC, YAOI, Humor garing, ada gombal gak jelas, dan blablabla_

_DLDR!_

.

.

Malam-malam dingin begini memang paling enak kalau selonjoran di Sofa, ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan Televisi yang remang-remang dalam kegelapan, juga selimut tebal. Tapi emang lebih pas kalau ada pasangan hidup di samping, meluk-meluk sampai dinginnya hilang, berbagi ciuman rasa coklat sambil nonton _DVD_ _Film_ _Romance_, lalu tidur dengan bersandar pada pundak masing-masing, mengucap kata cinta dan bernyanyi Lulabi sampai pulas.

Changmin menghela napas. Ia ngiler sendiri. Bukan karena coklatnya, tapi karena pemikirannya tadi. Haah.. nasib, nasib ia jomblo. Jadi hanya sendiri tanpa pasangan hidup yang menemani. Tak akan mungkin ia bisa memeraktekkan pemikirannya tadi. Mau dengan siapa memang? Guling? Makanan? Atau.. Hyung-nya si Jung Yunho pabbo?

Ia langsung bergidik membayangkan dirinya dan Yunho melakukan hal-hal yang dipikirkannya tadi. Bukannya romantis, hyung-nya pasti sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Bukannya mesum, tapi hal bodoh. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong dimana si Yunho itu? sudah tengah malam tapi belum balik ke _Dorm_. Sedang apa ia? Tadi sih bilangnya mau _refreshing_ abis konser sama teman-temannya. Tapi kok gak balik-balik?

Ia berdiri, selimut meluncur bebas dari tubuh langsingnya jatuh ke lantai yang Err.. sangat dingin ternyata. Tangannya berada di pinggang, mulut dimajukan dengan pipi bulat menggembung, tak lupa alisnya yang menajam seperti alis _Angry_ _Bird_ warna merah. Abaikan.

"Uph! Dimana si Jung itu? pabbo! Ia bilang sendiri tak akan pulang larut malam!" teriaknya marah-marah sendiri. Kasian si TV yang tak bersalah jadi kena semburannya.

"Ish.. harusnya tadi aku juga ikut. Eh? Tapi aku gak mau ah kumpul-kumpul sama temannya si hyung yang sudah ahjusshi-ahjusshi, nanti aku jadi ikut tua, :p" sekarang ia malah ngobrol sendiri sama TV.

Ia berjalan ke pintu _Dorm_. Di tangannya sudah siap pentungan kalau-kalau si Yunho pulang nanti bawa perempuan. Atau si Yunho yang pulang-pulang mabuk lalu bertingkah aneh-aneh. Napasnya memburu. Ia sudah terlanjur marah. Hyung-nya asik-asikkan tapi ia malah sendiri. Yah.. salah sendiri sih, sebenarnya Yunho udah nawarin sebelum pergi. Tapi dia nggak mau.

Ia mendekatkan kuping ke pintu _Dorm_ saat mendengar suara samar-samar dari Yunho. Dari suaranya aja kedengar mabuk. Awas saja ditambah wanita. Tangannya mengepal di pentungan. Siap-siap aja. Bahaya kalau ternyata Yunho nyerang duluan.

Dan saat Yunho nyampe di depan, dia ngumpet dibalik pot bunga.

_Cklek!_

"Changminnie.. 'pangeranmu' sudah pulang," sebuah teriakkan langsung menyapa telinganya. Ia masih dalam persembunyian. Agak mengernyit saat Yunho menyebutkan 'Pangeran'.

"Eung, kamu dimana _Princess_?" tampaknya Yunho sudah masuk ke ruang tengah.

Ia keluar dari tempatnya sembunyi. Dilemparnya sang pentungan. Tampaknya si Yunho sudah benar-benar mabuk. Pakai nyebut dia _Princess_ segala. Kalau sudah mabuk pasti dia aneh, tapi emang dia udah aneh nan pabbo sih. Kasian sih kalau dipentung. Bisa-bisa pabbo-nya nambah.

"Hyuung~" teriaknya melengking, menyusul sang 'Pangeran'. Eh? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan sih. Menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ternyata si Yunho tengah nungging dengan tidak berperike-Yunho-an di Sofa. Dengan gumaman tak jelas dan liur yang membasahi Sofa. Untung saja selimutnya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan hentakan, ia menghampiri Yunho. Dicubitnya dengan agak keras pantat Yunho, bagai seorang 'emak' yang memberi hukuman pada anaknya yang nakal. Yunho yang harusnya kesakitan malah semakin nyusruk ke Sofa.

"Changmin-ah.. _Nae little Princess_~" gumam Yunho tak sadar.

"Hey! Hyung! Bangun!" serunya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho. Ia masih punya rasa sayang sih ke hyung-nya ini. Untung juga ia tak bawa perempuan.

"Euuunngg~ Aku cinta kamu," bukannya bangun Yunho makin nyerocos gak jelas.

"Oh.. Ayolah.. masa aku gendong hyung sih?"

"Tenang, _Princess_, aku yang akan –_uhuk_\- menggendongmu," sekarang Yunho yang tadinya wajahnya membelakanginya malah menghadapnya dengan cengiran tak jelas yang masih menunjukkan ketampanan seorang Jung.

Changmin mengernyit, "Ah! Masa bodo! Biar aku siram aja orang ini," ia mulai berdiri, siap-siap ke kamar mandi untuk ngambil air.

"Tunggu nae _Princess_! Kau mau –_gluk_\- kemana?" tiba-tiba saja Yunho bangun, berjalan sempoyongan menghampirinya yang sebentar lagi sampai kamar mandi.

"Mau meraih air suci untuk menyiram cinta kita, _Prince Jung_!" ucap Changmin. ia memutar bola mata menyadari ucapannya.

"Jin –_gluk_\- jja?"

"Aish.. ne, ne!"

"Mwo?! Tak akan kubiarkan!"

_BRUKK!_

Yunho mendorongnya jatuh dari belakang sampai hampir saja, wajah tampannya mencium lantai. Ia bergidik merasakan dinginnya lantai.

"Kamu –_gluk_\- lihat? Di-di sana ada Naga besar yang berbahaya untukmu, _Baby_,"

Dan sekarang beban berat menindihnya, membuatnya tak bisa bangkit dari dinginnya tanah yang menyentuh bagian perutnya yang tersingkap.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, hyung? Aneh!"

"Aku akan melindungimu, _Princess_! Bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku! Aku –_gluk_\- akan melawan Naga itu.. dan.. menghadiahi bulu dan darahnya hanya untukmu,"

"Haah.. terserah apa katamu! Cepat kalahkan Naga itu dan lepaskan aku, Yunho hyung pabbo! Kamu beraaaat!" teriak Changmin. Tangannya mencakar-cakar lantai karena gak bisa keluar.

"Euunngg? N-naga apa, _Baby_? –_uhuk_-" tanya Yunho. Changmin menoleh ke belakang, mengira Yunho sudah sadar. "K-kita sedang berada di ranjang kamar bukan, _Baby_? –_gluk_-" ternyata ia salah.

Wajahnya langsung memerah mendengar kata 'ranjang'. Gawat. Yunho sedang mabuk. Dan Yunho yang menindihnya dalam posisi sekarang ini..

_Tuing_!

Sinyal bahaya milik Changmin berbunyi makin keras di kepalanya saat Yunho mulai memeluknya. Ia meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari jeratan Yunho.

"Aku cinta kamu, Changminnie~" bisik Yunho di telinganya. Mukanya memerah. Namun bukan itu yang harus dipedulikan. Kalau ia tak keluar secepatnya, bisa hamil dia. Ah iya, namja tidak bisa hamil.

_Bruk!_

Kini Yunho membalikkan badannya, menghadapnya tentu. Wajah Changmin semakin memerah berada di posisi berbahaya ini. Yang benar saja. Bahkan wajah Yunho hanya berkisar dua puluh senti dari miliknya.

"Yaaa! Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. Namun Yunho mabuk hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencuri kecupan darimu, dengan begitu kau akan terbangun dari tidur panjangmu dan menjadi milikku,"

Enath apa yang Yunho halusinasi-kan. Ia jadi Aurora sekarang? Tadi kan Yunho bicara padanya? Masa tiba-tiba tidur. Aish..

Dan alangkah kagetnya Changmin ketika sebuah benda kenyal nan basah menempel di bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sering mendapatkan _poppo_ dari hyung-nya. Tapi kalau penuh iler dan bau alkohol seperti ini..

"Eung~" erangnya. Matanya terbelalak sementara mata Yunho terpejam, menikmati. Ia jijik sendiri.

Bibir Yunho semakin gencar menciumi bibirnya. Dan lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah jadi lumatan. Wajah Changmin benar-benar merah. Entah karena marah atau malu. Ciuman ini keterlaluan.

_BUGH!_

Dan akhirnya Yunho jatuh sempoyongan.

"Fyuuh~" desah Changmin. tangannya menggenggam pentungan dengan merdeka. Untung saja ia membuang pentungannya dekat-dekat sini. Kalau tidak, sudah berlanjut ke ranjang adegan _Prince_ dan _Princess_ ini.

"Jung Yunho pabbo!" teriaknya melengking. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah orang yang tertidur pulas –atau pingsan- di dadanya.

"Lihat aja! Besok aku nggak maafin! –huft- mana berat lagi. Nyusahin aja," ia menggeret badan Yunho ke kamar-nya.

Rasa kasian langsung merayap di hatinya. Ia membuka kemeja Yunho lalu mengelap dengan lap basah. Kemudian menyelimutinya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak lupa merapikan ruang tengah yang berantakan tentunya.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, tolong maafin hyung~"

"Nggak!"

"_Please, please.."_

"Nggak!"

"Nanti hyung beliin makanan _Favorite_ kamu deh,"

"Sekali nggak ya nggak!"

"Changmin-ah, nanti hyung beliin _lego_ juga!"

".."

"Ayolah, _Baby_,"

"jangan panggil itu!"

"Say-"

"Itu juga!"

"Changminnie yang manis,"

"Aku cowok, nggak manis,"

"Changmin-ah~"

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terdiam. Changmin makan jeruk dengan nikmatnya, walau sesekali melotot sampai mata bulatnya mau keluar.

Pagi itu si Yunho sudah sadar. Saat keluar, niatnya mau sarapan, tapi ternyata nggak ada makanan di meja makan. Lantas, dia ke kamar Changmin. merajuk minta sarapan. Changmin Cuma geleng sambil baca _Komik_. Kulit jeruk melimpah di piring kecil. Ia tanya kenapa. Changmin jawab, dia punya salah.

Salah apa?

Katanya semalem Yunho aneh. Manggil-manggil dia _Princess_ nyebut diri sendiri _Prince_. Emangnya dongeng. Sambil marah-marah, _"Kamu ini kalo minum jangan banyak-banyak! Tau sendiri kan gak bisa minum!"_ iya sih bener.

Changmin juga bilang dengan polosnya kalau Yunho hampir nge-_rape_ dia. Terus nyium-nyium dia dengan mulut yang penuh liur dan bau alkohol. Untung ada pentungan. Kalau enggak dia bisa hamil.

Terus Changmin minta dibuatin _Drabble_ gombal buat dia biar bisa maafin Yunho. Jomblo sih ya minta dibuatin gombalan. Tapi kan Yunho gak bisa berkata-kata. Walaupun sering nge-gombal, tapi gombalannya udah basi. Jadi dia tolak. Eh, Changmin tetep minta. Kalau gak dibuatin dia nggak bakal maafin. Tega.

Akhirnya yah terjadilan percakapan seperti tadi.

"Aaaah.. oke, oke, aku buatin! Tapi kamu jangan ngintip-ngintip ya!"

"ehem.." Changmin ngangguk.

Akhirnya Yunho nyerah. Daripada nggak dimaafin mending buat aja. Changmin itu kepala batu. Sekalipun dihadiahin seribu mawar juga tetap aja nggak lembek-lembek. Malah nanti jadinya marah-marah. Sabar sih ya punya istri macem dia. Gimana nanti kalo dia ngidam ini ngidam itu. Rempong cyin.

Nah lo.. ini kenapa hamil-hamilan? Changmin itu nggak bisa hamil. Changmin juga bukan istrinya. Duh..

"Buatnya di sini aja. Kasih aku hari ini juga ya, hyung~ batas waktu jam 12,"

Si Changmin ini ngebet banget sih pengen digombalin. _Wong_ baru ngeluarin pulpen sama kertas.

'Apa yaaa...' Yunho mikir keras buat kata-kata. Sambil sujud-sujud tapi dalem hati untuk minta pada yang Kuasa dikasih otak. Bukan maksudnya dia nggak punya otak, tapi ya minta dikasih isinya. Aduh, gimana sih? Maksudnya dikasih pencerahan -_-

_Cliing.._

Dan bagai kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit, tapi sekarang pagi sih, mata yunho berbinar-binar dengan tangan menulis dengan cepatnya. Gak peduli tulisannya kayak ceker bebek. Changmin Cuma ngeliatin dengan haru. Kenapa dia punya hyung yang kayak gini.

Tapi apapun itu, minumnya _S*sro_.. bukan.. maksudnya _Drabble_-nya jadi.

.

.

"Udah jadi lho, Min, _Drabble_-nya," teriak Yunho kegirangan.

"Mana-mana?" Changmin ikut girang. Nggak sadar kalau kakinya nginjek keringet Yunho yang tercecer. Terjatuhlah ia dalam pelukan sang pangeran.

"Aiih.. Minnie gak usah peluk-peluk juga dong, saking senengnya," Yunho langsung ke-_GeeR_-an.

"Ih.. apa deh, pabbo Yunho, _GeeR_ banget,"

"Lho? Kamu peluk-peluk gitu?"

"Itu keringet kamu berceceran gitu, aku kepeleset," Changmin ngeles. Lho? Bener kan.

"Aaah.. oke deh. Nih.. buat kamu, _Princess_," Yunho ngebungkuk, nyium tangan Changmin yang wangi jeruk. Kan dia abis makan jeruk.

"Ih.. mulai deh. Kamu nggak mabuk lagi kan , hyung?" Changmin narik tangannya.

"Aku mabuk cintamu, _Baby_. Kyaaa~" dan Yunho nge-_fly_ sendiri. -_-

"Yah.. yah.. terserah," Changmin meraih kertas di tangan Yunho yang lepek keringet dan agak lecek. Dia mulai baca kertas itu dalam hati. Sementara Yunho hanya komat-kamit gak jelas berharap _MasterPiece_-nya diterima.

.

.

**~C.H.A.N.G.M.I.N~**

**C.. **Cantik

Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Saat kita baru di tempatkan di Grup yang sama. Dan mataku langsung tertuju padamu. Dalam hati bertanya, _'Ada apa gerangan sang Tuhan menurunkan Bidadari-nya? Apakah bidadari yang cantik ini hanya untukku?'_ dan aku langsung terjerat wajah cantikmu. Juga senyum dan matamu yang menawan.

**H..** Harum

Mungkin kau tak menciumnya. Tapi aku menciumnya. Wangimu. Aromamu yang harum selalu menemani hari-hariku. Kau tahu? Saat aku memelukmu. Harummu sangat memanjakan hidungku. Bukan harum Parfum yang aku bicarakan. Tapi aroma tubuhmu. Aroma alami yang selalu aku rindukan.

**A..** Anggun

Saat kau berjalan, saat kau bernyanyi, saat kau menari, saat kau berada di atas panggung, bahkan saat kau tertidur. Kau tahu? Yang kulihat dan yang orang-orang lihat adalah ke anggunan dirimu. Kau tampak sangat anggun ketika sedang menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bahkan ketika kau sedang diam pun sangat anggun.

**N..** Normal

Kau selalu berkata. Tinggimu yang diatas rata-rata orang-orang itu tidak normal. Bibirmu yang unik itu tidak normal. Hidungmu yang mancung itu tidak normal. Telingamu yang mencuat keluar itu tidak normal. Kau tahu? Mungkin bagimu dan orang-orang itu tak normal. Tapi bagiku itu benar-benar normal. Normal untuk menunjukkan keunikkan dirimu.

**G..** _Georgeous_

Aku sangat menyukai. Saat kau berjalan bak model di _CatWalk_ di bandara. Dengan _coat_ anggun panjang yang melambai tiap kau bergerak. Juga wajah cantikmu yang tanpa Make Up itu nampak natural. Aku hanya menahan napas dan melihatmu. Kau tahu? Ingin aku berteriak. menyatakan bahwa dirimu terlihat _Georgeous_.

**M..** Manis

Wajahmu. Bibirmu. Tingkahmu. Gayamu. Senyummu. Dan segalanya darimu. Adalah hal termanis dari makanan maupun permen-permen yang pernah aku cicipi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai yang manis-manis. Mungkin kalau aku terus di dekatmu aku bisa _diabetes_. Tapi aku suka kemanisanmu. Tidak berlebih kok. Hanya pas.

**I..** Indah

Mungkin kau tak menyadari. Kau itu terlihat indah. Bagaimana pun adanya. Kau itu indah. Bukan hanya diriku yang menganggap indah. Tapi semua orang. Bahkan kalau kau marah pun terlihat indah. Semuanya indah. Keindahan itu fana. Tapi kurasa walau fana, aku akan selalu mengenang dirimu hal terindah selamanya.

**N..** Nampak

Dirimu selalu nampak dalam keramaian. Bagi orang lain mungkin tinggimu yang membuatmu nampak, tapi kau tahu? Menurutku kau nampak karena sinarmu. Sinarmu yang berbeda. Dan aku selalu mengetahui karena sinarmu yang nampak. Sinar yang selalu ingin aku raih. Menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya.

**C**intaku padamu takkan pernah memudar, _Sayang_

**H**ariku tanpamu sudah bagai teh manis tanpa gula

**A**ku ingin selalu berada di sisimu

**N**amun maukah kau menerima cintaku?

**G**urauan ini bukan candaan

**M**aukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?

_**I**__ Love You_

_**N**__ae Little Bambi _

**~C.H.A.N.G.M.I.N~**

.

.

Kertas itu jatuh perlahan. Bagai di drama, Changmin memeluk erat Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggui-nya dengan hati was-was. Akhirnya seorang Shim Changmin luluh. Walaupun tadi ia bilang ia lelaki dan tak ingin dipanggil manis, tapi kenyataannya ada kata manis dan cantik di situ. Ia luluh juga.

"Yunhoooo hyuuung~ aku mencintaimu~" pekik Changmin di sela pelukannya.

"Aku juga, Minnie~ jadi, aku dimaafkan kan?"

"Hehehe.. belum,"

Bagai disambar petir, Yunho terdiam. Changmin tergelak dengan tidak sopannya.

"Wae?" Yunho pura-pura terisak. Changmin menjitaknya pelan, masih dalam pelukan.

"Satu syarat lagi, dan salahmu akan kumaafkan,"

Changmin menutup matanya, wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat yang tadinya ingin dimakan juga. Yunho kebingungan dengan tingkah si magnae-nya ini.

"_Poppo_~" pinta Changmin manja. Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Changmin dengan erat kemudian ia mengecup bibir Changmin yang telah menunggu.

Rupanya tak ada salahnya ia membuat _Drabble_ itu.

Dan.. berkat _Drabble_ dan tingkah bodohnya semalam yang ia tak sadar, akhirnya ia dan Changmin menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Karena Jung Yunho itu pabbo tak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan cintanya.

Dan Shim Changmin yang kepala batu yang keukeuh bahwa ia tak mencintai Yunho.

Tapi untungnya mereka cocok satu sama lain.

.

.

~**FIN**~

.

.

_Ahahahaha.. jadilah FF garink krenyes-krenyes ini.._

_Ide FF muncul tiba-tiba pas lagi buat FF lain.._

_Dan mulailah ngetik ini, mengabaikan FF yang lagi dikerjain.._

_Oke saya tau FF ini humor tapi jayus n garink.._

_Gombalnya juga gak kerasa.._

_Karena ide-nya aja gak jelas.._

_Dan saya tau semua FF saya emang gak jelas OTL_

_Cuma mau meramaikan FF HoMin yang jarang! Fighto~_

_Sampai jumpa di FF GJ selanjutnya! *Author abal-abal masih mau berkarya*_

_Bye~_

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.._

_Ripiu please.. *wink*_


End file.
